uumuxfandomcom-20200214-history
Troia
Donna Troy is literally the mirror image of Diana, Wonder Woman. Created by the Amazon sorceress Magala using an enchanted mirror, Donna stepped off of the mirror and into reality. Taken away by the evil witch Dark Angel and made to suffer ever worse reincarnated lives, Donna was eventually rescued by the goddess Rhea and trained on New Cronus. She was sent back to Earth as Wonder Girl for a number of years before being recalled by the Titans of Myth to aid in them. On her ensuing return to Earth she took the title of Troia, a more fitting reference to her New Cronus linage. After the memories of her past lives were recovered, she was reunited with Diana and the Amazons and now proudly carries on with a dual lineage but a single goal: Help those in need by following her sister's worthy example. Background - Donna's life began as a magical reflection of Diana. After several months of playing with (and impersonating) Diana, Donna mysteriously disappeared. - Dark Angel, an enemy of Queen Hippolyta kidnapped Donna thinking she was her sister and forced her to live through a never-ending series of lives each filled with more tragedy and suffering than the last. The life that would become Donna Troy began with a series of tragic events. - Her mother died shortly after childbirth, resulting in Donna living in an orphanage. After adoption, her adoptive father was killed in an accident. - Her adoptive mother returned her to the orphanage where a staff member intended to sell her on the black market. - Donna was spared from a life of slavery by Rhea, Goddess of the Earth and mother of Zeus. She was taken to New Cronus to join 11 other unwanted children to become the 'Seeds' of the Titans - destined to ascend to godhood. - The 'Seeds' were imbued with great powers, trained thoroughly in combat and taught to appreciate the beauty of all life and the arts. At age 13 Donna was returned to Earth to begin learning once more about its cultures while her powers continued to mature and manifest. - Adopting the title of Wonder Girl, Donna followed the examples of the world's other heroes, offering aid to any who would accept it. - She learned to love Photography and quickly became quite talented, using it as a creative outlet as well as a means of income, eventually working as an in-demand fashion photographer. - At 20, Donna was visited by one of the Titans of Myth - Phoebe. A crisis had occurred and Donna was to be recalled to New Cronus to help. Sparta, one of Donna's fellow Seeds had somehow recovered her pre-New Cronus memories and had been driven insane, hunting down her siblings and killing them off. - United with the other two surviving siblings, they faced off against their fallen sister and defeated her. The Titans of Myth gathered and thanked the three before granting them their full powers and freeing them to aid the universe as they wished. Free will. - Donna returned to Earth but soon discovered she had all of her own memories from all of her horrible past lives. With these memories came realization of..differences in the *verse. - This knowledge was noticed by Dark Angel. She decided it was time to kill Donna once for all and she attacked. The battle was long and vicious but Donna won, removing all power Dark Angel had held over her once and for all. - Realizing that in her absence a new heroine had risen up to take the mantle of Wonder Girl, Donna chose to take the name Troia and adopted a new costume. - Donna was reunited with Diana and it became clear that the two were, indeed, mirror images of each other in appearance. Donna's powers largely seemed to match her sister but were also augmented by the Titans of Myth, allowing her to be more than just Diana's shadow. She was properly accepted into the Amazons by Queen Hippolyta and all of her Aunts, giving her a dual lineage. - Taking residence in New York City, Donna again established herself as an up and coming photo journalist as well as returning to fashion photography. Personality In her personal life, Donna is easy to get along with, outgoing and friendly. Some might describe her as having a heart of gold, she would say that she just likes people. Regardless, it shows through as a quiet confidence. Despite the horrible and trying encounters she has been made to live through, she still presses on and has chosen not to allow those events to consume her. She has focused all of the pain and hurt so that she can be more loving and nurturing and help others any way she can. Her compassion and care for others might also be drawn from Diana, but her past lives have helped her learn how to express it in her own way. She is committed to defending what is right and true even in the face of great opposition. She deals honestly with all of her friends and believes that they will always do the same with her. She believes firmly in the adage 'No one can walk so long in the shadow, that they can not come again to the light' and even when she is forced to fight, she attempts to reform the villain. A desire for peaceful existence should not be confused for weakness or cowardice. Powers Invulnerability - Able to withstand direct attacks like crushing, blunt-force or impact trauma from just about any peer (Diana, Superman, Power Girl). Not immune to piercing damage - bullets, needles, blades etc. Senses - Given improved senses by the Titans of Myth: Acute vision, hearing and smell much like the greatest predatory animals that roam the Earth. Strength - Can lift in excess of 100 tons. Stamina - Can exert maximum effort for four hours before tiring. When fully exhausted she only requires a few hours of rest. Can continue for days without sleep if she paces herself. Can slow her heart rate down to almost nothing, seemingly dead, and use little oxygen. Health - Highly resistant to disease and viral infection. All but immortal and ages very slowly. Can recover from injury more quickly than a normal human. Immune to heat and cold within the extremes of Earth's climate from -100F to 150F. Speed - Has the reflexes and coordination to perform the Amazon's "Bullets and Bracers" move to deflect incoming bullets (even most automatic fire). Processes information at the subconscious level when moving this fast. Flight - Can achieve escape velocity and galactic flight. Immune to effects of high altitude or zero-gravity including dizziness or low/lack of oxygen. Capable of traveling faster than the speed of sound. Truth-Sense - Has the ability to… encourage others to tell her the truth and they will (largely) desire to do so. Can sense when they are lying or not. Photonic Energy Manipulation - Powerful blasts of photon energy able to blast concrete walls and rend steel. Can create an energy shield that protects her from energy or heat damage but cannot stop kinetic energy such as bullets. The shield protects against radiation especially in the vacuum of space. Skills Unarmed Combat - Trained for 10 years on New Cronus in combat by Rhea and the Titans of Myth. Donna's innate Amazonian heritage combined with the powers of the Titans of Myth to make her very deadly and capable hand to hand combatant. Leadership - Skilled as a leader and a tactician in deploying forces. It is not a role she prefers to take but she will do so when there is a need. She understands the theories of battle tactics from just a few warriors to an entire army. Acrobatics - Taught how to move within her surroundings to better defend herself when it became necessary. Far from the acrobat Nightwing is, Donna knows how to roll with punches and perform dives and rolls and flips. Charismatic - Has a charisma that draws others to her and makes others enjoy being around her. It often means others come to for advice. Armed Combat - Trained in the use of martial weapons. When combined with her abilities, it can make firearms look obsolete. The lasso and javelin were the ranged weapons Donna became attached to though not a novice with a bow. With melee, always prefers a short sword and shield but also dangerous with long sword. Skilled in the use of shields for defensive and offensive fighting. Cooking - Having been on her own for many years, she has become an accomplished cook given the many cultures she has experienced. Her common styles are Mediterranean in nature but she also enjoys many other styles as well. Survival and First Aid - Understands how to survive in hostile situations and environments. She is no EMT but can to stop bleeding, set bones and live off herbs and plants for medicine or food. She knows how to hunt and create shelter. Photography - Photography is a form of expression for Donna. She started out as a fashion photographer but her focus has changed more toward photo-journalism. Arts and Literature - Educated in much of the same ancient lore and art as any child of the Greeks or Amazons by the Titans of Myth. The love of the same arts and philosophy runs deeply through Donna's being and was only magnified in reuniting with Diana and the Amazons. Boons Photography Equipment - Donna has been a skilled photographer for years. She has a successful career that provides her income. Her collection of camera bodies include digital and standard SLR's to simple point-and-shoot . She has her own dark room and photo editing systems. Amazons - Recognized by the Amazons as one of their own now that it is known that she is Diana's sister. She is becoming more comfortable around them as time goes on and knows that they will aid her in times of need, offer advice, or shelter. Apartment - Donna has her own loft apartment in New York City. It isn't large but it's comfortable. Psychic Rapport - Donna's spirit is a portion of Diana's own - taken along with Diana's reflection when she stepped beyond the edge of Magala's magical mirror. The two can sense the others location, sense a state of well being, and communicate mental images (dreams or impressions) to each other. This may grow stronger in the future if they nurture it. Costume - Troia's costume is strong enough to withstand many attacks but large guns can still injure her. The star pattern itself actually provides Troia with the coordinates to return to New Cronus when she wishes. Bracers - Given Amazon bracers much like Diana's able to deflect or block bullets or beams and are indestructible. Lasso - Given by the Amazons. While it is indestructible and can be shortened or lengthened at will but it cannot force others to tell the truth. Armor - Amazon/Titan armor for battles that require extra protection. Similar to her sister's but it isn't full armor as Diana's. It protects her body (not limbs) from piercing damage but can only withstand a few super powered hits. Beauty - Donna is Diana's mirror twin though appearing a few years younger. Even Diana's reflection is a thing of Olympus-blessed perfection. Flaws Identity - Until she defeated Dark Angel once for all large parts of Donna's memory were blocked from her. Now with this knowledge and the memory of her origins she is still discovering the woman she wants to be. Naive - Donna tends to be a little naive when it comes to looking for good in others, enemies or otherwise. She is learning to be mo Amazon-Curse - Her creation from Diana has given her the same curse. Even though she was given most of her power and strength from the Titan Rhea, if she wrists are bound she will lose all of it and be no stronger than a normal human woman. Loyalty - Donna is fiercely loyal to her friends and family. This is just as much a blessing as it is a curse but, just the same, she can be counted upon by friend and enemy to come to the aid of any friends or family -- even when it's an obvious trap. Intolerance - Absolutely no tolerance for misogyny in any form. Logs None at present. Category:Templates Category:Taken Feature Character